


翻译腔·拖拉机

by sangfor2t



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, character's name spelled as Keats, character's name spelled as Noah
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangfor2t/pseuds/sangfor2t
Summary: 拖稿而生的木x中H。K和N度过了一个让N——实际上是两人都——念念不忘的夜晚。





	翻译腔·拖拉机

**Author's Note:**

> 来自文风问卷因此选了翻译腔的写法。角色姓名分别替换为Keats和Noah。  
> 作者ID@果酱

Noah“坐立不安”。

当然是因为工作——从他一大早把包放在座位上起就一直奔波在各部门之间，交报表，布置任务，听取安排，只停下来喝了两口凉透的早餐咖啡——绝对/百分百/确定无疑不是因为用来“坐”的那个部位钝痛难当。

不，不是痔疮。此时此刻Noah倒宁可他是因为痔疮而不得不和自己舒适的真皮转椅暂别，至少这样他就不至于每次坐下都要被迫想起昨天夜里Keats的凶器是怎样肆意进出自己的身体，而自己不光毫无抵抗，还几乎穷尽了三十年的柔软度压低腰肢迎合他——两次？还是三次？可能是四次吧，不能再多了。

但这不是重点。Noah对所谓的男子气概没什么追求，尽管他自己不笑时常被周围人评价为威严逼人、穿正装的样子还被八卦是“小个子亚洲男人西装范本”，但他毫不介意在情事中取悦对方，特别是那个“对方”还是那个有着魔鬼般性感腰腹的Keats。重点是，他们昨晚不过一人喝了一小杯威士忌，事情怎么会失控成那样？Noah对他们两个的酒量很有自信，错绝不在那杯威士忌上；大概是在那之前的半杯红酒？毕竟他自己买回家的那瓶发泡甜酒Keats连碰都没没碰。

不，也不该是红酒的错。Noah想起来了，他们一人喝了连半杯都不到呢，多一半都洒在彼此的居家旧T恤上，还有一部分顺着脸颊和脖颈留得到处都是。Keats把Noah安置在自己大腿上，噙着一小口红酒冲着他使眼色。Noah会意地低头，从他微张的唇间一点点吮着微酸的液体，直到最后连Keats的舌头也一并吸到自己嘴里。

哦。就是这个了。一切就是从这里开始不对劲的。Keats擅长霸道的法式深吻，但他并没有着急进攻，只是不紧不慢地懒洋洋地用舌尖和Noah相互挑逗着，直到他们俩之中至少有一个受不了为止。很不幸，昨天那个先缴械的人是Noah。他还记得自己步步紧逼而Keats一再退避，直到自己不耐烦地放开他的唇，而那个该死的混蛋竟然还一脸玩味地笑着，就好像他不知道Noah为什么这么急迫、也不知道接下来会发生些什么一样。Noah感到自己被小瞧了——不是作为男性，而是作为自认的风月老手和九十分情人——他维持着骑坐在Keats腿上的姿势，往杯子里倒满了红酒，仰头喝了一大口，然后对准Keats的唇再次吻了下去。

他不是没想过Keats不会坐以待毙，但是——天哪——他的反应——Keats毫不犹豫地侵入了他的口腔，吞不下的红酒顺着他优美修长的颈线争先恐后地穿过锁骨滚向下腹，让他的裤子看起来像是因为什么别的原因湿了一样。但是Noah是看不到的，他正被Keats掀在桌上吻的掉魂呢。不只是吻，两人迅速硬挺的下身隔着柔软的布料挤在一起相互致意，Keats的手揉搓着Noah的胸，Noah的手也不甘示弱地抓住了Keats的臀部。

长长的一吻终了，两人稍微喘着气分开，Noah感受着硌得生疼的尾椎骨刚想开口要求易地再战，Keats却一把抓起了桌上的威士忌酒瓶，往红酒杯里倒了小半，然后紧紧盯住Noah的眼睛一饮而尽。Noah看着他的动作，不知所谓却很安心，心知自己的伴侣从不会让自己失望。他看着Keats喝干最后一滴威士忌，然后又倒了同样分量的酒，将酒杯在Noah头顶举高，然后一倾杯子，琥珀色的液体细线一般流了下来。

Noah条件反射地张开嘴，任辛辣的液体在自己嘴角飞溅，尽力咽下流到口中的部分。不知是不是Keats的恶作剧，酒液并不是稳定地流进Noah的嘴里，而是在一个小小的范围内胡乱晃动，很快Noah的脸上就淌满了威士忌，而他自己也被酒精呛得咳了出来，满脸绯红，眼中带泪。Noah突然反应过来Keats的意图，于是毫不掩饰地顺着他的目光盯了回去。正如他想的一般，Keats的游刃有余正逐渐消散，那个他熟悉的野性难驯的男人正逐渐回到这具美丽的躯壳。

Noah正考虑是不是该再给他点刺激，Keats突然俯下身来又一次控制了他的嘴唇。不过这一次的时间很短，不过几个来回，Keats的唇就移向了Noah的耳边，在他敏感的耳垂上又吮又咬，直到Noah忍不住呻吟出来。

“你知道我想干什么，对吧？”Keats紧贴着他的耳边低语着，用他那关键时刻才换上的犯规低音。

“嗯……fuck……”Noah回应着，不只是回答，更是呻吟，因为某个混蛋的手已经伸进他的裤子里，而因为酒意和兴奋而滚烫的嘴正在他的脖子上啃咬着……

“……Noah……Noah！”

同事的声音如同来自另一个世界。Noah猛然从记忆中惊醒，发现自己已经靠着办公桌不知站了多久，同事正站在他面前，一脸担心地端详他的脸，“你还好吧？看你这愁眉苦脸的样子，还有块垂到嘴角的眼袋。”他说着递上一个文件袋，“能麻烦你把这个送到配货部门吗？和昨天那份物料表一起？”

“当然。没问题。”Noah揉了揉自己的脸，做出一副精神百倍的样子接过同事手里的纸袋。实际上他的大腿也酸疼得很——啊，对，可不是因为一早上没法坐着么，怎么可能是因为昨天被强制分到最开又在半空中悬了很久呢。

“说真的，你没事吧？你的脸色有点太红了，是不是发烧了？别太拼。”同事拍了拍他的肩膀转身离去，“今天中午去吃那家牛排店吧，就是沿街走下去那家。他们新招了超~级辣的女侍应生哦……哦，还有男侍应生！”他回过身冲Noah挤了挤眼睛，挥了挥手离开了。

Noah发出一声短促的大笑，抬腿离开办公桌。超级辣，当然了，他和Keats从那家店路过好几次了，没有一次那个高挑结实的棕发男孩不隔着玻璃窗冲他们两个抛媚眼的。但是说到性感火辣，有谁能和他可爱又可恶的Keats比呢？他把他从餐厅拖到床上、一路扯掉他外衣内裤的样子简直要命的性感，更别说之后自己全副武装地给一丝不挂的Noah的那次手活儿了。Noah很确定自己没有出声——他一向喜欢克制自己——但是他或许喘息的太剧烈了点，以至于发泄之后Keats并没有急着在自己身上开拓疆土，而是温柔地将他拢在怀里，额头抵着额头，鼻尖摸蹭，仿佛对待初夜的雏儿。

而他自己喘匀了气儿后的第一句话则是，“干，Keats，这就是你每天在gym泡那么久的成果？一次手活儿？”

Keats爆发出一阵狂笑，被Noah称为“像上了发条的滑稽人偶一样”的那种。他翻身从床头柜里摸出安全套和润滑剂——薄荷味儿的，他们俩在这方面都很坚持传统——却被Noah一手打落在床上，然后将安全套扫到地上，抓起了润滑剂，“不要那个，直接来。”

“啊哈，看来有的人今天兴致很高。”

“那要看有的人的努力程度了。”Noah说着从Keats身下支起身子，将冰凉的润滑剂随意挤在自己手上。他看向Keats，对方正愣愣地注视着他的举动，看着他简单地捂了捂凉滑的液体，将手伸向自己身后。

“喂，你……要不还是我来……”

“Shhhhhh……”Noah横了他一眼，抓起他的一只手，和自己的一起放在身后，“帮我。”

Keats的眼神一黯。他已经脱掉外衣，身上只留一条内裤，勾勒出鼓胀饱满的形状，而Noah清楚地看到，自己的话语和举动让那饱满的部分控制不住地一跳，似乎变得更狰狞了。他还没来得及进一步欣赏自己举动的成果，就被Keats一把掀翻过去，而他最后一件意识到的事就是大爷的润滑剂瓶子又空了。

Well，严格来说，那也不是他意识到的最后一件事，毕竟他还记得Keats尺寸适中又圆润好用的老二挤进他身体时的惯例不适，以及不久之后指数叠加的快感。他始终没搞明白这玩意儿到底是如何作用的——他相信Keats其实也不太明白——就是说，人们到底是怎样让那么大的一根东西挤进那么小又那么紧的地方，还能在进出摩擦中带来这么大的快感？Noah自己进攻时不懂，被Keats攻陷时就更没精力思考这些了。看那微微眯起的眼帘后满是欲望的琥珀色瞳仁！看那结实优美的手臂线条！看那微凸的小腹上若隐若现的肌肉和人鱼线！当然还有那咬住丰润嘴唇的小小兔牙！

但是说实话他也没什么心思去看——这难道不是理所当然的吗，当有一个Keats在你的身体里横冲直撞，哪怕他的皮囊都变得不那么要紧了。Noah的腿被Keats大大地分开，手指陷入他大腿内侧的软肉，让他正面对着Keats完全展示出来。Noah感到Keats已经深深地埋进他的体内，酸胀的快感正逐渐闪现，让他忍不住张开嘴喘息。他的手是自由的，一只抓着身下的床单，另一只则以小臂盖在脸前，仿佛是想让自己的喘息听起来更从容一点。然而这骗不过Keats的，Noah心里清楚，Keats恐怕就等着这一刻，因为就在那时他突然加速，在Noah体内进出的更快、幅度也更大，肉体的撞击声和水声不绝于耳。而这反过来更刺激了Noah，他的喘息现在听起来几乎像是呻吟了——这也很不寻常，考虑到他们实际才开始没多久，Noah只能把自己敏感的反应归因为刚经历了一场高潮，并心安理得地——或者说迫不及待地——稍微抬起腰，迎合着Keats的抽送。

但Keats似乎想要更多。他停了下来，缓慢地退出Noah的身体，然后迎着Noah迷糊又欲望满满的眼神将他翻了个个儿背对自己，将滚烫的凶器再次抵住Noah的入口。Noah满怀期待地颤抖着弓起脊背准备迎接Keats的进入，却差点被突然抓住自己老二的手搞得再次交代出来。他哑着嗓子抱怨Keats犯规，对方却只是将手从他的下身移到了小腹，然后是胸口，“不要急……我们还有的是时间。”

说完他就把Noah按在床上，上半身紧贴床铺，自腰部以下拔地而起，两腿分开，摆出一个色气无比的邀请姿势。他们不常用这个姿势，原因无非是年纪和白领人士常见职业病，然而Noah觉得就算当时Keats不动手自己也会主动这样做，只为了换他快一点继续未完的活塞运动。Keats倒是不急——某种意义上的不急——放任Noah和自己的老二一起硬着，双手从Noah腰侧移到胸口，指甲刮掐着他的乳首，激得Noah一阵哼哼。

“Keats……天，你就不能快……嗯……”

“唔？嗯……”Noah没从Keats那儿得到什么有意义的回应，因为那个混蛋基本上正忙着在他背上左啃右啃加舔来舔去。坚硬的牙齿和柔软的舌头刺激着Noah的后腰，让他不由自主地小幅度摆动起腰肢，然后在某一时刻——

“啊！”

“啊，实在抱歉！你没事吧？”对面的高个子年轻人捂着下巴倒退几步，好脾气地开口道歉，Noah揉着隐隐作痛的额头连忙制止，“不不不，不是你的问题，是我没注意。真是对不起！”

直到冲进电梯Noah的脸还是红的。走神走到撞人，这事要是让那个混蛋知道了估计能笑一周。也不想想是因为谁，Noah愤愤地咬着嘴唇，要不是因为刚好想到他那一连串狂轰滥炸式的进攻和自己不遑多让的迎合，再怎么样也不至于犯这种低级错误……

“先生，您去哪层？”

“19层，谢谢。”

“啊，可我们是上行的……要不您下一停换乘另一部电梯？”

“哦，这样……没事，我再等它下去就是了。谢谢你。”

Noah靠在电梯最里侧的墙壁上，疲惫地闭上了眼。他是真的有点累了，昨天Keats和他就着后背的姿势一起she了一次，两个人抱在一起有一搭没一搭地腻歪，结果那个家伙不知哪儿来的体力，没几分钟硬是又挤进了他双腿之间，而缺乏锻炼的他连反抗的力气都没了。

Noah发誓他至少口头抗议了的，但是看起来“别，Keats，停……嗯嗯，停下……”不是个很有效的抗议方式。他于是泄愤般地在两人又一次攀上顶峰之前在Keats背上一通抓挠，换来Keats低吼着在他体内横冲直撞，结果他甚至都没用手就she了。奇耻大辱啊，Noah想，但至少自己爆发时绞紧的通道让Keats也没来得及反应就释放了，那人高潮时抵着自己肩膀的呻吟简直只有美味可以形容……

Noah又叹了口气，不着痕迹地低头看了看自己——还好，硬是硬了，帐篷还没撑起来，看起来还是那个冷静干练的Noah。

上上下下一通好不容易送完了文件。Noah拖着步子回到办公桌前，正想着今晚要不要预约一个理疗按摩，放在桌上的手机轻轻震了两下。

是Keats。“我几乎一整个上午都没沾椅背。”

Keats是工程师，日常工作主要是在电脑前处理数字，什么时候变得和自己一个物流组长一样需要到处跑了？Noah撇了撇嘴，正要回信去问，第二条信息来了。

“都是你的错。抓得我好疼。”

“每次一靠椅背，就硬了。”

Noah面无表情地关掉了页面。去他的按摩，他想，还有去他的gym，今天的运动就定室内拳击了，沙包还有个名字，叫Keats。


End file.
